The invention relates to an amusement game which involves hand/eye coordination and skill.
Electronic amusement games have enjoyed wide popularity over the last decade. Many of the games include a video display and a hand manipulated control such as buttons, handle, or knob controller by which the objectives of the game are achieved and displayed according to the skill of the player. This type of game involves hand/eye coordination but the player is relatively detached in a physical sense from achieving the objectives displayed on the video screen.
Accordingly, an object of the invention is to provide an amusement game which involves hand/eye coordination in which the player is physically involved in achieving the object of the game.
Another object of the invention is to provide an amusement game that provides hand/eye coordination in which the object is to manually grasp an object before it is removed from the player's grasp under uniform and random playing conditions.
Another object of the invention is to provide an amusement game in which the hand/eye coordination skill of a player is tested in accordance with the object of the game under various playing conditions.